


Under My Umbrella

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Series: Lucky For Us shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Figuratively as in not the strength strength kind, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Mischevious Adrien Agreste, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The "Umbrella Scene", With A Twist, yes I know that's Chat Noir but asdfghjkl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: Oh.Adrien looked outside to see that the sky is indeed dark, lightning and thunder roaring in the distance. He looked at her to see her smug face, then looked down and… huh, would you look at that. She brought nothing but her duffle bag.---Don't mind me~ I'mma just take the infamous "Umbrella Scene" and twist it cause I can. Can be read as a stand alone fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lucky For Us shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Under My Umbrella

  
It was a long day, Adrien thought. Until he looked up and watched Marinette walking towards him. A little bit confused, and mentally preparing himself for whatever accusation she will be throwing at him since he destroyed their table. He really wants to avoid her spitfire, but you could guess that Agrestes don’t really get what they wanted.  
  
Then her words went at a totally opposite direction than what he expected.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Adrien”  
  
Adrien blinked once. “Oh, what?” he mumbled intelligently, still reeling from the surprise.  
  
Marinette tried again “I apologize, for our encounter yesterday. I admit that it wasn’t the best and I would like to make it up to you. I would do an-“  
  
Ah, shit!  
  
“Woah woah wait, Marinette. You don’t need to give me the whole ‘I owe my entire soul’ speech to you, as flattering as that sounds.” Adrien said, amused.  
  
Marinette’s eyes widened, and Adrien caught something akin to irritation behind those orbs. “Oh, don’t flatter yourself, Agreste. I’m trying to apologize here-“  
  
“And I forgive you wholeheartedly.” He finished, grinning at the blackette. Because its true.  
  
“Oh do you now?”  
  
“Of course, It would be a crime not to forgive a little lady like you.” Adrien quipped back, then his eyes widened at the realization of what he just said. He almost groaned. Societal norms dictate that you’re not supposed to insult the person who’s trying to apologize to you. That’s what Nathalie has been teaching him anyway.  
  
“Did you just insult me!?” she cried indignantly, turning the heads of those left in the room.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry, it just came out” Adrien flapped his hands as he tried to explain himself, yet he really can’t find it in himself to care. This is amusing. Fun!  
  
“You’re a cheeky little prick, you know that? Well now you know.” The blackette huffed, she proceeded to grab her duffel bag and stomped on her way out. Adrien gawked as he called out onto her, rushing to catch up with her as she made her way down the hall.  
  
“Well, if I knew that would be your reaction I should have insulted your height hours ago.” He chuckled as she glared at him. “What? You’re having fun, and so do I. It’s a win-win”  
  
“Who said that I’M having fun” she shot back at him, walking faster, although this does nothing as Adrien has enough legs to catch up.  
  
“Me.”  
  
“Your statement is invalid to me.”  
  
“Your opinion doesn’t matter if it’s the truth.”  
  
Marinette looked liked she was about to murder someone as she faced Adrien. “You know what? Good luck going home, Long Legs.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Adrien tilted his head in confusion, wondering if he missed something.  
  
“It’s about to rain.”  
  
Oh.  
  
Adrien looked outside to see that the sky is indeed dark, lightning and thunder roaring in the distance. He looked at her to see her smug face, then looked down and… huh, would you look at that. She brought nothing but her duffle bag. He internally made a noise of disapproval, tuts his head as he reached into his book bag and pulled out an umbrella, tossing it at Marinette. The little lady fumbled to catch it, and as soon as she did, she looked at it, perplexed, then directed that look towards him.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“An umbrella?” He quirked his eyebrow.  
  
The blackette looked at him, unimpressed. “Why did you give me this?”  
  
“I could tell that you’ll use your own bag as an umbrella, this one will at least keep you completely dry” he said, seeing a black vehicle at the corner of his view.. “Lucky for me, I have my own ride”  
  
On cue, a black car positioned at the front of the school blared its horns, catching the pair’s attention. Adrien looked back, the girl seemed harmless (quite literally and figuratively, he tries not to think too much about how symbolic it sounds, or how jealous he feels about that gentle, unassuming harmlessness as his leather glove puts a constant reminder that reminds him of his place.)  
  
“That’s mine, nice to meet you, shortstack” he cackled before running off into the car.  
  
As Adrien climbed inside the vehicle, it started to drizzle. The rain gradually started to pour down heavily, door slamming shut and driving off out of Marinette’s line of sight. That wasn’t so bad. Marinette sounds fun, with her vivid reactions to her cutting responses. He could see why Chloe hates her so much. His lips curved at that, relieved that he could take a lesson from Marinette and use that on Chloe, hopefully that would put her off for a while.  
  
He met eyes with the Gorilla and narrowed. “What? It’s nothing. Is Nathalie gonna be home?”  
  
His driver grunted, and Adrien leaned back to get some shut eye, aware that he’ll be coming home to an empty building for a few hours. He still has some homework that doesn’t need to be Nathalie-proofed.  


**Author's Note:**

> You're supposed to be revising your practical research, what are you doing here??
> 
> I'm bored, and the internet can't keep up with the research so... what's a girl gotta do HmMmMm???


End file.
